LustClan
by Ashflight
Summary: They are an individual Clan, a Clan that does not focus on hunting or fighting, but rather, mating. (LEMONS!)
1. Allegiances

**LustClan**

**Leader:** Cherrystar - Reddish ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Breezeclaw - Dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Aspenfur - White she-cat with grey patches

**Warriors:**

Antwhisker - Black tom with amber eyes

Silvermist - Silver she-cat

Icewillow - White she-cat with green eyes

Fawnleap - Spotted brown she-cat

Stormflight - Pale grey tom

Duskfire - Golden tom with orange eyes

Hailclaw - Large grey and white tom

Blossomtail - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dapplestream - Light grey dappled she-cat

Foxblaze - Dark ginger tom

Dustfall - Grey-brown tabby tom

Sunstripe - Pale golden tabby tom

Heatherpelt - Light brown she-cat

Lakeheart - Blue-grey she-cat

Lionclaw - Ginger tabby tom

Shadowfur - Black tom with pale blue eyes

Nightfrost - White tom with a black face and black tail

Maplecloud - Dark red-brown she-cat

Mintfeather - Pale grey she-cat with a white belly

Kestrelwing - Ginger and brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Sandpaw - Sandy ginger tom

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Briarpaw - Light brown she-cat

Pinepaw - Black and brown tom

Mistypaw - Silver and white tabby she-cat

Snowpaw - White she-cat

**Queens:**

Morningleaf - Ginger and white she-cat; mother to Jaykit (dark grey tom), Goldenkit (ginger she-cat)

Snowsong - Silver tabby she-cat; mother to Darkkit (black tom), Puddlekit (grey she-cat), Frostkit (silver and white she-cat)

**Elders:**

Thrushfeather - Black and white tom

Sundapple - Golden and white dappled she-cat

Bluestripe - Blue-grey tom with a darker stripe down spine


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Pinepaw x Mistypaw**

The sky was a light, clear blue, only littered with a few small clouds here and there. Sunshine dappled the lush greenleaf leaves. The cats of LustClan rested in their home in the forest, up to their daily jobs and duties.

A young black-and-brown tomcat trotted proudly back into the LustClan camp, the light gleaming on his sleek pelt and revealing the faint rippling of muscles as he moved. A silver-and-white tabby she-cat of around the same age bounded over to the tom energetically, her eyes glinting with curiosity and excitement.

"Hey, Pinepaw!" the apprentice she-cat mewed happily, a mischievous spark appearing in her eyes. "So, how was it?"

Pinepaw flexed his claws and gazed at her, a slight purr in his voice as he spoke. "It was . . . pleasurable. Although I've seen many LustClan cats do it before, I never actually experienced it myself. I never knew it could feel that good."

The young silver-and-white she-cat's ears drooped down and she managed a playful pout.

"Lucky! My mentor hasn't even begun the mating lessons with me yet," she sighed and said. She gazed into the distance. "I wish I'll be able to do it soon."

Pinepaw chuckled and flicked his dark tail. "I'm sure you'll experience it soon, Mistypaw. Every cat does soon after they're apprenticed." The tom smirked playfully. "Actually, if you really want to that bad, then maybe I could show you . . . "

Mistypaw's eyes immediately brightened. "Really?"

"Sure," purred Pinepaw. He flicked his tail tip under Mistypaw's chin as he started walking away from the camp. "Come on, let's go somewhere more secret."

Mistypaw smiled brightly and followed, excitement building up inside of her. She had many questions, but best to let Pinepaw lead for now.

Soon the she-cat followed the tom to a small clearing in the middle of a dense part of the forest. Pinepaw stopped and turned around to look at her, a new look in his bright eyes that Mistypaw couldn't quite place.

"First," instructed Pinepaw as he padded over to stand behind Mistypaw, "you get into a hunter's crouch, but move your tail out of the way."

Mistypaw dropped down into the crouch that she knew instinctively. She moved her tail as Pinepaw said. The black-and-brown tom smiled widely as he saw Mistypaw's pink core exposed.

"Now, it might hurt a little at first but after a while, it'll feel very good," Pinepaw purred as he suddenly pounced on top of Mistypaw. Mistypaw let out a little yelp of surprise at first but let Pinepaw do what he needed to.

The young tomcat's member hung out of its sheath, and he slowly felt it harden as he got more excited. He slowly placed it at Mistypaw's entrance, the tip brushing against her core. Mistypaw gripped her claws against the dirt and let out a small half-whine, half-growl.

"Come on, already!" she growled. "Quit teasing me!"

Pinepaw just laughed a bit and all of a sudden, pushed his member inside of her. Mistypaw let out a small yowl at first, but after a little while, any pain was gone and it only left her wanting more.

"Pinepaw, go faster!" the she-cat begged.

Pinepaw chuckled and obeyed. He started moving in and out, slowly at first, but the thrusts quickly got faster and faster, harder and harder. Mistypaw felt the pleasure and pressure build up inside of her. Juices leaked out of her core.

"Oh, Pinepaw, I'm gonna — " Mistypaw yowled, bucking her hips against Pinepaw's intense thrusts. Pinepaw yowled with joy as well and continued a few more times until Mistypaw and himself both came, the forest floor soaked.

Mistypaw laid there, panting, lids closed. Pinepaw just smiled down at her.

"Was that a good demonstration?" the tom purred.

Mistypaw smiled and nodded. "The best."

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll update and the more chapters I'll make. :) Also, you CAN request cats, but they may only be from the allegiances list in the first chapter. I don't guarantee that I'll do your request if you request one, though, and most will be based on my own ideas. But if you're enjoying it, just leave a comment! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Duskfire x Lakeheart**

The land was darkening and day was slowly fading away into night. Clouds hung and covered the blue sky with a darker layer. A cool, crisp breeze ruffled the leaves and sent a hollow whisper over the greenleaf trees.

A sleek blue-grey she-cat padded quietly into camp and headed to the elder's den, dropping off two plump mice to the old cats. She then walked out and headed for the warrior's den, wanting to get a good rest tonight until a dark shape tackled her and pinned her down out of nowhere. The she-cat's blue eyes widened in surprise. She looked up to see a large dark golden tomcat growling down at her and recognized him as Duskfire.

"Where's my prey, Lakeheart?" Duskfire hissed at the she-cat beneath him.

Lakeheart trembled. "W-what prey?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I told you to bring me something to eat!" Duskfire hissed again, his unsheathed claws digging into her pelt. His usually lazy attitude and powerful build made him feared by many smaller or weaker cats, and normally he could boss any one of them around to do what he wanted.

"Well, I-I'm sorry but I had to feed the elders first, and that's all I c-caught today," Lakeheart stammered, wincing from the pain of Duskfire's sharp claws.

Duskfire growled and Lakeheart felt his hot breath at her neck, making the hairs there stand up.

"For not obeying my orders, you will get punishment," Duskfire growled menacingly. Lakeheart's eyes were wide as she noticed his hardening member hanging out of its sheath. She gulped and immediately understood what he meant.

"P-please, Duskfire, please don't," the she-cat begged.

Duskfire just chuckled coldly and shook his head. "Get in a hunter's crouch." When he saw Lakeheart hesitated, his orange eyes turned into slits. "_Now_!"

Lakeheart's breath became ragged as she could only obey him. She was no match for his strong fangs and jagged claws. The smaller she-cat reluctantly got into a crouch and moved her tail aside. Duskfire smiled chillingly, baring his fangs excitedly and intimidatingly as he saw Lakeheart's soft pink core.

"This is your punishment," Duskfire yowled as he leaped on Lakeheart and dug his claws into her neck while he suddenly rammed his member into her. Lakeheart let out a sharp yowl of pain and anguish, juices leaking out of her.

Duskfire chuckled. "Just be a good little she-cat and do what I tell you."

The rest of the Clan could hear some shrieks and yowls but it was nothing new here in LustClan, where mating happened, and was _encouraged_ to happen, everyday, and so most of them ignored it.

Lakeheart felt some blood drip down as she shut her eyes, hot tears pricking. Duskfire continued to thrust in and out intensely and fiercely, lapping up the juices that leaked out hungrily.

Lakeheart's claws dug into the hard earth. "Please, Duskfire, that's enough!"

The large tom thrust in one more time, deeper and harder than he had before. Lakeheart screeched as she felt his barbs tearing her inner walls. She collapsed on the ground, panting, the ground soaked with cum and blood.

"That's what you get," Duskfire snarled as he licked up the extra juices and stalked away with his fangs glinting.

Lakeheart just laid on the ground, feeling pain shoot through her body as a tear rolled down her cheek and melted into the earth.

* * *

**Hey, please leave a review and request cats if you want! **

**Should I continue this or not, though? Please tell me if I should, and if I get enough reviews, I will. :)**


End file.
